Three Girls and a Whole Lot of Pasta
by beebopkat
Summary: Meet Chloe, Jayden and Harley. 3 best buddies for life with different personalities and a lot of insanity. It all starts when Chloe is told that she has to go to a new school and that somebody called the Operator will be taking her. This is based off of an idea a friend, Coolness49 and I had while walking home. So of course this is Creepypasta flavored
1. The Normal Friday Ritual

**Hey-lo guys Beebopkat here with a story for my friends! If ya got any OCs you'd like to see in here than PM me and I might add them in!**

The bus jerked to a stop, I picked up my gray backpack and walked out the bus doors. I retreated to the shade underneath a small, thin tree and watched as other kids departed the yellow vehicle. Eighth, eighth, freshman, seventh, eighth, freshmen, freshmen. Oh, there they are! I smiled as the two girls approached me.

"Hey Chloe, ready for the weekly Friday ritual?" Harley asked.

"Ritual? So Friday is a ritual now?" I laughed at the tall brown haired girl.

Harley shrugged and with that we followed Jayden into the bait shop. Every Friday after school the girls and I come here to Bobs Live Bait Shop and get a few things. Jayden normally buys herself an energy drink or a popsicle, Harley gets candy bars while I buy a pickled food of some sort and a container of live worms. I don't go fishing but I buy them every Friday. Jay ended up getting a lemonade flavored Rock Star drink; Harley got a few candy bars and a slushy while I bought myself a pickled egg and a container of worms. We left Bobs Live Bait Shop and headed across the street to the library. At the library is this stunning garden with so many beautiful flowers. Lilies, daffodils, chrysanthemums, roses and even morning glories reside there in the garden.

"Hi Chloe, those worms?" A boy sitting on the library stairs asked.

I nodded and handed him the little white container. Rooster is the librarian's son, he goes to school with Jayden, Harley and I. When he heard that I needed a safe place to free worms he offered his garden at the library. It's a pretty good idea and we both gain from it, I have a place to free worms where nobody will dig for them and the worms nourish the soil in Rooster's garden. Rooster kneeled down in the garden and opened the prison in which the worms were being kept captive, he carefully placed them down on the ground one by one and I grinned.

"Be free! Be free my beautiful beings of dirt. Let yourselves become one with the earth. Be free forever more!" I chanted manically. Harley happily joined in with me and even Rooster chanted along. Jayden was trying to make it seem as if she didn't know us. I love being able to do this, to free the worms. It sounds stupid and probably crazy but it makes me feel good and important, like I can do something that matters. Plus those worms are kept in small containers while they wait for certain death and I want to give them a fair chance at survival. If people want live bait then they should go dig for it themselves with their own hands and shovels. Once the last worm had burrowed its way into the safety of the soil we said bye to Rooster and walked in the direction of Jayden's house.

This weekend Harley and I are sleeping over at Jay's house, normally when we all want to get together we go over to Jay's. Jayden's house has the most privacy plus if her family begins to get on our nerves we can just go camping on the trail. The trail is surrounded by woods and right behind her house, when we camp their all we have to do is bring a backup of what we'll be using up there. We don't camp in a tent; we sleep in the tree house that Jay's dad built! It's pretty cool, she has a couch up there, a battery powered radio, flashlights; it's sort of like a miniature house but it's up in the trees!

We walked down the street chatting casually about school and what we could do when we got to Jay's house. We were in the middle of debating what was Justin Beiber before Beiber was born when Jayden was suddenly pushed down. Standing on Jay was a huge panting black and white Siberian husky, he barked once in a happy playful sounding manner.

"Hey there boy." Jayden managed with the dog's giant paws pinning her down.

"Are you okay Jay?" Harley asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just resting here with a dog, you know on the sidewalk. Everybody does it these days, it's sooo in." Jay replied sarcastically.

As the dog licked Jay's face with its huge red tongue I patted its soft fur. I was searching it for a collar or some type of means of identification but I didn't find anything. Whose dog was this, did he even have an owner, and if so why was he out here all alone? What if he has no home? We can't just leave him here then, the dog catcher will find him and then he'll be taken to the pound. I shuttered at the thought of such a joyful seeming dog in that cold metallic place. I hate the pound especially since they do kill the dogs there; why can't this town have a no kill dog pound?

The husky yipped happily, leaped off of Jay and abruptly zoomed down the sidewalk. I stared for a moment as the dog ran away and then helped Jay up. I hoped that dog would be okay, I also really hope his owners found him. A dog that friendly and clean had to be a pet, not a stray.

"Smile!" An angry voice yelled. "Get back here!"

The girls and I whipped around to see a tall boy in a white sweatshirt dashing towards us. He did not look happy, his face was red and he was sweating and cursing under his breath.

"Hey…. have you seen a….. dog pass by here?" He panted.

"Uh yeah he just ran down the street." Harley pointed in the direction the husky had run.

He cursed under his breath and took off down the sidewalk yelling and shouting. We walked a bit further down the road before Harley burst into laughter.

"Oh, oh my god, did you see that guys face!" She giggled.

"And he was yelling so loudly! What makes it even better is…is I think I heard some British in that accent" Jay laughed along.

"I know right? Smile, Smile get back here!" Harley yelled in an over dramatic British accent.

I smiled to myself as the girls were in hysterics about the boy's slight accent; Harley and Jayden seem to have this thing for British and Australian accents. I remember this girl we used to know in sixth grade named Skylar, she had moved from Australia here to America. Sky and I were great friends, we had been able to easily bond over coming from different countries and having to leave friends and family behind. Well when Skylar had first talked to Harley and Jayden they had ended up laughing, poor Sky she had looked so confused. After I had explained to her that Jay and Harley like accents she was okay with them and we were all best friends. It sucks that she was only staying in America for that year though; she had told us that she was only here because her Father is a marine biologist and had gotten a job offer up here in Maine to study the differences from seals coast to coast.

"Hello earth to Chloe." A hand waved in front of me.

I looked up into Harley's dark brown eyes and at her hand in front of my face. Damn it! I must have zoned out; I hate it when I do that!

"What we're you thinking about?" Jay poked my shoulder.

I messed around with her curly hair and told her nothing which of course made her even more curious. I smiled even wider; this would be a good weekend for the three of us to hang out together.

**So this was originally a cool idea my friends gave me when we were walking home from school and I've turned it into a story for them. Thanks for being awesome dudes!**

**Remember PM me an Oc and I'll probably use it, they can be Creepypasta OC's or Humans OC's and yes I will give you credit for your own original characters.**


	2. Friday The Start of Freedom

"Hey there Chloe come right on in, Dad has replays of last year's ice hockey games on replay and a pack of beer waiting for you." Patrick, Jay's stepbrother joked.

I rolled my eyes at the common Canadian stereotypes and followed Harley and Jayden upstairs. Patrick never got over the fact that I'm not from America and he likes to use stereotypes against me, Jay's older sister Kyrah does it sometimes to but in a more playful manner. Sometimes if they're jokes get out of hand I begin to come back at them with some American stereotypes which normally makes them shut up for the rest of the day.

In Jay's room we all settled our backpack down by the wall in a pile, Jayden's Nirvana messenger bag went first, Harley's dark green alligator backpack next and then lastly my own light gray backpack. Jay turned on her radio and popped a Black Veil Brides disc in; some people might call Jay gothic or maybe even an emo because of how she dresses and what type of music she listens to. I looked at my short friend, I suppose in a way she's dark and scary, that's what Goths are supposed to be like right? Well right now at the moment she wore a black Nirvana t-shirt and yellow skinny jeans with her black sweatshirt tied around her waist, her blonde and black curly hair was down like it always is. Jay's fine with being called gothic; she likes it and even calls herself that.

As the girls and I had been sitting on the bed reviewing our day so far and deciding what had sucked and what had been awesome we heard a few small meows, one big bark and a scream.

"Ash is back." Jay sighed.

Ash is Jay's younger step brother, it's the funny though you'd think they were related by blood same with Patrick come to think of it. When I first came here I thought that Kyrah, Max and Jason were all Jay's step brothers and step sister and that Patrick and Ash we're actually blood related to her. Just like Jayden Ash and Patrick have light blonde hair the only differences are is that Jay has black highlights and her hair is curly not straight. Her actual sister Kyrah looks nothing like her, Ky is tall; she has brownish red hair, light pea green eyes and freckles.

Jay opened the door to a short blonde boy with a goofy grin, at his feet sat a plump small tabby cat and behind him stood an odd looking American bulldog.

"What do you want Ash?"

Ash smiled and his eyes became wide sky blue pools. "Guess what, guess what, guess what!"

"What? What? What?" Jay said sarcastically.

"Your Dad is letting Max and Jason come over this weekend!" Ash squealed in obvious delight.

"Cool." Jay replied showing no emotions and closed the door in his face.

I haven't seen Max or Jason in a while so it'd be nice to see them around during the weekend. Jason is one year older then us and his brother Max is eight despite the age difference I get along better with Max. I think Jason thinks I'm weird but oh well I get that a lot.

"Sooo when does your mom get out of work?" Harley asked.

Jayden shrugged. "She should be getting out soon and then we can ask her about camping out."

Harley and I cheered together and Jay joined in. Now the question was what should we do while we wait for her Mom to come back? Each of us came up with a few ideas like feed Cooper [the dog] peanut butter, look in Kyrah's room for a diary, run up and down the streets while shouting about the upcoming unicorn apocalypse or even jump off the roof with different objects and see which ones make the better parachute. In the end though we all decided on turning Jay's room into a dance floor! At first though Jay didn't agree cause she thought Harley would end up being the dj and last time she was a dj we ended up listening to way too much electronic, no actual lyric, vocaloid, dub step music. Sure there were a few times when she picked songs out by people like Daft Punk and Justin Timberlake but still there was too much electronic music and it got really annoying. So this time what we decided to do was create a list of music all together, Jayden would end a song to the list then me and then Harley, it was a perfect plan! This way we'd all hear the type of music we know and enjoy! The three of us all listen to very different music, Jay likes punk, heavy metal and screamo sort of music as well as rap, Harley listens to dub step and occasionally songs by Justin Timberlake, Daft Punk and La Roux, I on the other hand like to listen to songs by Bowling for Soup, Weezer, Arianna Grande and Michael Jackson. Really I listen to everything.

We made our list on Harley's Legend of Zelda themed laptop using a YouTube to Mp3 converter. In our group of three Harley knows the most about electronics and stuff like that so whenever we have an electronic problem we go to her or whenever we need a video gaming buddy. Harley is a gamer and even has her own YouTube channel to show off her gaming and has something like two hundred four subscribers! Jayden and I have our own channels as well; Jay's is mostly for gaming and song covers while mine is a big mess of randomness. I like to just do tutorials, movie and book reviews and inspiration videos; that's not all I do but that's about it I guess.

Once we got our playlist set up and had speakers attached to the computer we began to decorate the room. We found a few glow in the dark items and hung them up in Jay's room we also uploaded a strobe light app onto Jay's computer and used that. When Jay flicked the lights off it was awesome! The glow in the dark objects made a dim light so we could see and the strobe light effects made everything seem so slow yet fast at the same time plus we had music blasting through the speakers!

"And the trumpets they go!" We all sang together to the sort of pervy yet very catchy tune.

I danced around and smiled along with the girls. Ahhh Friday, a start to the weekend, a beginning to freedom. I have a really good feeling in my gut about this weekend; I just know that we'll all have a good time!


	3. Not A New School

**Yaaaayyyy camping! The best time to freeze your ass off and catch a cold.**

I laid down in my bubble bath full of pity which allowed the soapy bubbles to go up to my chin. Over at Jayden's house my body had messed up again, it's a really weird thing that happens to me. What happens is that I suddenly go through a short mini seizure that lasts about five seconds or so and then I just suddenly freeze up and go into my own little world. My muscles get really stiff and my eyes grow wide when I'm still, it takes a while to get me out of this stage but I always come out of it eventually. It scares me though when it happens because I don't remember ever freezing up or having a seizure all I remember is a pitch deep black forest and an old sandy path. The only evidence that it ever happened is a sore body and the people all around me asking me if I'm alright.

I finished with my bath and let the warm water swirl down the drain then with a lavender purple towel wrapped around my body I headed into my bedroom. Dressed in my favorite pair of pajamas I spent the rest of the day sitting around the house reading books. I read Killing Mr. Griffin, The Hobbit, Where the Red Fern Grows and I was just about to start on my favorite book of all time Watership Down when it was time for dinner. Dad had made mashed potatoes and steak which made me a little happy, at least the potato part did.

"Why's Chloe home, isn't she supposed to be at her friends?" My step sister Hanna asked.

"Not tonight." Dad simply answered.

"Why not?" Kira, Hanna's partner in crime smiled.

I sighed to myself, not this routine again; Hanna and Kira do everything they can to make my life a living hell. They steal from me, they lie, they annoy me, they blame me, and they don't listen to me. The worst thing that those two do is not give me any respect at all, I do the dishes, I clean up messes and still they don't say thanks. My Dad and Rose [Hanna and Kira's mom] always say thanks and tell me that I make their life a whole lot easier but do I ever get thanks from the brats? NO! I never can get them to leave me alone. I've asked them why they don't like me and they're response is a really cruel one and I know that's not the reason why they hate me; I mean you shouldn't just disrespect somebody because they're from a different country.

After dinner I started the dishes before Hanna and Kira could go take a shower which pissed them off. I must admit though I always get some joy from cutting them off from their bathing time. Tonight their mom Rose would be working late and wouldn't get back until like 9:00 so I vacuumed and swept the house as well for her. I like Rose she's kind [unlike her daughters] and very talented with a paintbrush, pen or pencil of any sort. There's this painting of a small black fox sitting at the base of an old ash tree that I really like, Rose let me hang it up in my bedroom. I don't know why I love the painting as much as I do but it is beautiful and so life like yet at the same time looking at it makes me feel as if I'm in a dream. Dad likes to call her his far-sighted artist which I don't get at all. My Dad is like that though; he says things sometimes that I just don't understand. Rose can weave interesting tales as well, she likes to tell stories of her great, great, great grandmother Ella who was a gypsy in Ohio.

After all my chores and one fight with Hanna and Kira I went back to my room to get started on Watership Down. I had only read sixty-seven pages though when I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Can I come in and talk?" I heard Dad's voice ask.

"Fine, yes, come in." I groaned as I put the book away, would I ever get any time to read it?!

Dad sat in my maroon computer chair and I stayed on my top bunk, what did he want to talk about? Did I do something wrong? No, I haven't done anything bad in a long time, I'm responsible. Maybe the girls framed me for something, what would that be? Dad is smarter than the girls and an expert lie detector he wouldn't fall for their tricks.

"So Chloe…. you like America and everything, right?" He started off slowly.

I nodded, of course I like America, why wouldn't I? I've lived here for about more than half my life now, I don't think most people would know if I was Canadian or not of course unless a bottle of maple syrup hit them in the head with a letter that declared I'm Canadian.

"Well…. I was thinking what if….. What if we were to move again? Not back to Canada of course but maybe somewhere else?" He suggested.

"M-move?" I said in a rather shaky voice. Move? Dad, my Dad was suggesting that we move? Start all over again, go somewhere else, leave America? No, no, no! I will not move away from this house! I love Maine, this is where I've been for about all my life, this is where I made friends. There is no way on this planet that I am going to move.

"Yeah but there is a catch to it all."

"What's this….catch?" I asked, I had to play my cards right. One wrong move and I might not be living here anymore.

"The catch is that well, Chloe you'd be moving by yourself." Dad breathed.

By myself! I wanted to shriek, he's talking to the fourteen year old girl that still sleeps with a stuffed animal, the girl that can be barely stand being alone in the dark for more than a minute or two.

"So, you're kicking me out?" I replied feeling close to tears.

"No, no Chloe." Dad chuckled. "I'm not kicking you out."

That was a relief.

"Before I left your mom she had told me that there would be a time when she wanted you to go to a certain place."

At the mention of my mom I felt confused yet very peaceful. My mom had left me with my dad when I was only two years old and then when I was five Dad and I moved to America. I don't have any pictures of her but Dad says that mom was very stunning. She was tall and graceful being in her presence was lot like being in the presence of a wild animal, an animal that doesn't seem dangerous at all yet you still know it could easily kill you. He says that she had soft silky black hair that were just like midnight shadows and that she had eyes like a cold golden sunset and her voice was like the whispering of the trees and the songs of the mountains combined. She was a strong and independent woman, a woman that couldn't be bothered with the needs of a man or a child.

"It's a school of sorts I guess, a place where you will be safe." He told me.

"Dad what do I have to be protected from? I'm perfectly safe here and either way I don't want to go to some prep school for genius snobs. I like it here in Maine." I argued.

"It's because of Harley and Jay that you don't want to leave isn't it?" He chuckled.

I nodded, sure they weren't the only reason but they were the best reason.

"Well I'm friends with Harley's parents and they say that they're sending her over there. You wouldn't be alone then." Dad told me.

Harley is moving to this school? I suppose it would make sense because of her tech skills but she never told Jay or me. Where is this school anyways and what's it called? What's it even for and why would my Mom want me to go to it?

"What about Jay? I just can't leave her behind here in Maine all alone in the middle of a town that would be called Boredom if we three didn't live in the area. Look Dad I'm sorry but I'm not leaving this town; sure I'll miss Harley a whole lots but I'm not going to leave Jay all alone. On the weekends we can Skype with Harley if she really is going to be going to this school but I'm not going and that is my final decision." I boldly declared.

Dad stood up, his sky blue eyes full of pain and sadness and told me that somebody called the Operator would be here sometime within the next week to pick me up and left my room. I laid there stunned in bed, I'm leaving Maine., I'm leaving my friends, I'm leaving behind my life and everything else behind. Everything is being thrown away.


End file.
